Personalization or customization of videos is a growing field as video processing becomes less inexpensive and more ubiquitous. Known software can perform large scale customization of videos by modifying a template video with personalizing information found in a database; however, the process is very time consuming. For example, data for a video is typically in a compressed format, and the software requires that every database entry be rendered, that is, converted from compressed to decompressed format. It is known to only render the unique parts of movie and then create a composite video using a playlist of the common and unique parts. However, this is not an automated process and requires significant input from a user of the software. For example, the determination of unique parts is provided manually in Adobe After Effects by the user/programmer. The reliance on user input is very time consuming and is prone to both user data entry error as well as accuracy errors, for example, the user must estimate unique areas and as a result can easily overestimate or underestimate unique areas. These estimate errors can result in the loss of portions of the unique areas, or can result in needless operations on areas that are actually common.
It is known to identify scene changes in a single video through complex operations on compressed data for the video, for example, analysis of the data in the coefficient space.